


Starting with you

by woojiniser



Category: AB6IX, Wanna One
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniser/pseuds/woojiniser
Summary: Woojin is on the lookout for his boyfriend so they can have their first New Year’s kiss.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Starting with you

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year guys!! i hope you all have a great 2021 🥺
> 
> this is kinda short and random idk i just wrote it in like 5 mins so excuse me if it’s bad ahhshs 😭

“Uh. Yeah, hyung. Sure, I will do that.” Woojin hums, half paying attention to what Donghyun was saying and half peering around the packed room.

“Woojin, are you even listening to me?” Donghyun questions and taps his shoulder.

“Yeah, refill the drinks.” Woojin waves him off and walks off to the the busier side of the party.

Donghyun sighs, holding a fist up to Woojin’s retreating figure, “I asked you to fill up the snack bowls.”

“He’s looking for Jihoon hyung.” Daehwi scoffs, appearing beside Donghyun with a bag of crisps.

Woong trails along with a few other snacks in his grasp, “Oh, is Jihoon going to make it? I thought Woojin said he’d be in Rome for that movie filming?”

Woojin pops up behind Donghyun, causing the older to scream and smack Woojin’s head. 

Woojin smiles sheepishly, “Sorry, hyung. But, yeah, Jihoon said they finished last night and he booked the earliest plane to get here. He hasn’t called or anything yet though. I think his phone is still shut off.” He pouts. 

Daehwi gags, “You just don’t wanna miss your first New Year’s kiss with your boyfriend.” 

Woojin blushes, squishing Woong when he doesn’t try as hard as Donghyun to hold in his laugh. Him and Jihoon funnily enough started dating right on the first day of January when Woojin had the classic too-much-too-drink-and-ended-up-confessing-his-love-to-his-high-school-crush kinda moment on New Year’s Eve. So yeah, they didn’t have their New Year kiss yet and Woojin was the type who liked to count those little things.

“I just want to enter the new year with my love and it’s nearly 5 minutes to go and I have not heard a single word from him.” He sniffles, fake sobbing into Donghyun’s shoulder.

“ _My love!_ ” Woong and Daehwi repeat, pretending to retch all over the place. 

Woojin glares, “I will bite your heads off.” 

Donghyun sighs, patting Woojin’s hair, “There, there. Whose a good boy? Woojin is!” 

Woojin looks at him in disgust and shoves Donghyun away, “I am not a dog!” He cries as the other three cackle. 

Daehwi smiles, “Hey Jihoon hyung.” 

Woojin’s eyes widen as he spins his head around, “Jihoon!?” 

“Calm down, Woojin. You are going to get whiplash.” Woong scoffs. 

“And he’s right behind you.” Donghyun snickers, grabbing the two and dragging them away from the couple to give them some privacy.

They definitely would be spying on them though because Woojin would burst into tears any moment and what better way to start the year with new Woojin blackmail material. 

“You kind of do look like a puppy with your long hair. It looks even longer than in the photos you sent me.” Jihoon grins, playing with a strand of Woojin’s hair as the younger stares at him with wide eyes.

_ And cue the crying in 3, 2-  _

“Babe!” Woojin sobs, flailing himself onto his boyfriend he had not seen for months due to work. 

Jihoon chuckles but hugs back tighter too. He loves his job but he did hate the long distance their relationship sometimes had to endure. He had to beg his director to let him shoot his scenes and it was tiring but coming back to see off the year with Woojin was worth the two hours of sleep he was running off on. 

“The countdown is going!” Someone shouts and is followed by the crowd beginning to count from 10 in unison.

“Hey, this is our first New Year’s kiss.” Woojin grins, cupping Jihoon’s face. 

“You don’t miss me? Just my lips.” Jihoon jokes, nearing his face to Woojin’s. He knows how much Woojin misses him from the texts he sends very single morning and night saying so and saying how he can’t wait to see the other again. 

_ 9  _

_ 8 _

_ 7  _

“Weren’t my million texts and face-times enough?” Woojin plays along, bumping his forehead against Jihoon’s. 

_ 6 _

_ 5  _

_ 4  _

“I missed you. I love you.” Woojin repeats. He’ll tell Jihoon as many times as he can. 

“I missed you so much too. And of course, I love you back, Woojin.” 

_ 3  _

_ 2 _

“Happy New Year, my love!” 

“Happy New Year, Hoonie!” 

_ 1 _

Everyone is cheering around them and the loud fireworks boom in the back but the two are in their own world as they press their lips together in a gentle kiss. Woojin curls his fingers around Jihoon’s wrist to tug him closer. 

Although Jihoon had been kissed by Woojin many times, he still feels the surge of heat rising from his stomach and crawling its way onto his cheeks, filling them with a splash of scarlet. 

They pull away and Jihoon feels breathless even though they had not been kissing long.

“I take your breath away, huh?” Woojin smirks.

Jihoon rolls his eyes and shoves Woojin away but the latter encircles his arms around him and brings Jihoon to his chest, “You take mine too.”

Woong, Donghyun and Daehwi loiter at the side, shivering in disgust.

“They are so cheesy.”

“It’s called love, kids.” Woong smiles, proudly.

“It’s called disgusting.” Daehwi shudders. Donghyun agrees.

(Woong snitches on the two and Jihoon and Woojin beat them up for it later).

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t know how to end it ahshhssh 
> 
> but ty for reading! i hope you enjoyed it! happy new year once more. stay safe and enjoy the rest of the year. hope you’ll all make wonderful memories 🥰
> 
> [ twitter :) ](https://twitter.com/woojiniser)


End file.
